Like, Hate, Fight, Love
by angrywolfgirl
Summary: Eli and Adam are friends. Fiona and Clare are friends. Eli likes Clare and Adam likes Fiona. read to find out how all this turns to hate and then to love. Cute little story!
1. Like

Eli had always liked Clare. He didn't know how much he did till he started to hang out with her. He thought she was pretty, but when they got to know each other he found out she's kind, smart, joyful, and a little rebellious at times.

Clare had liked Eli back when he had first come into her life. He ran over her glasses and gave her a compliment within only five minutes at most. She grew to like Eli even more than she had. Despite he was cocky, stubborn, dark, and the total opposite of her, she couldn't help coming to him for advice or to just talk.

Adam was a little shy and didn't have the highest confidence, but that changed when he met Fiona. She had brought out a more outgoing side of him and made him feel on top of the world. Fiona was the one person that helped him out of his shell and that he had ever put effort into making them feel good. She deserved to feel good.

Fiona thought it was cute how shy and clumsy Adam got when she was around him. Though he had his times when it was just them that he turned on the charm and made her feel special. Adam was possibly the only person that could give all she wanted and more, even though she had expensive taste when it came to fashion. What she mostly craved was a good relationship.


	2. Hate

Eli came walking down the school's hallways excited to go and see Clare. He was planning on asking her to the dance on Friday. Even though dances weren't really his thing, Clare would be happy to go, and hopefully with him. Fiona came and slid right next to Eli's side and smiled.

"Hey Eli, do you think Adam will ask me to the dance in three days or should I ask him?"

"I'll ask him if he's planning on it, otherwise its 2012 women can do anything guys can do, just sometimes not as good." Eli smirked as Fiona elbowed him in the side.

00000000000

Meanwhile Adam and Clare had already gotten to their lockers who were only a few feet away. Clare was checking herself in the mirror, running her hand down her hair to make it not look puffy.

"You don't need to try so hard to look good. Because you're beautiful and Elli already thinks you're the hottest girl in school." Adam smiled.

"Thanks, but I don't want to look bad for when Eli asks me to the dance."

"How do you know he's going to ask you?" Adam cocked his head to the side.

"Do you think he won't?" Clare panicked.

"Of course he will, I was just wondering what gave it away."

"He's been dropping hints." Clare smiled and closed her lockers.

"You should turn up the charm just to make sure he doesn't wimp out." Adam winked out.

"Well, what would I say?"

"Okay, I'll help. Just pretend I'm Eli."

"Okay, hi."

"Come Clare, you need to flirt it up a bit."

"Okay, how about, hey Eli?" Clare said in a seductive tone.

"Better, but do a little flirty eyes." Adam showed her and Clare made the eyes back.

0000000000000

Eli and Fiona were laughing when the turned the corner and both of their smiles fell. Only a few yards away Adam was leaning up against a locker flirting with Clare, and she was flirting right back.

"What are they doing?" Fiona asked in shock, looking at Eli getting angry.

"I'm going to go punch him in the face." Eli took a step before Fiona grabbed his arm and pulled him back.

"No, I've got a better idea." Fiona glared at Adam while she pulled Eli away.

000000000000

Clare and Adam walked into English class just as the late bell rung. Eli and Fiona were already in the class, sitting at the desks. They both spotted them and looked at each other.

"Ready?" Eli asked and Fiona nodded her head.

"Hey, guys. Where were you this morning?" Adam asked and winked at Fiona. It took all she had not to smile back. Adam frowned at her and sat in his seat.

"Just… talking." Eli smiled flirtatiously at Fiona and Fiona smiled back. Clare looked between the two and frowned.

00000000000

At the end of class Eli and Fiona walked out together and left Adam and Clare behind.

"What was that all about? You don't think they like each other do you?" Adam asked, worried.

"I didn't think so. I never noticed till now."

"What do we do? I can't ask Fiona if she likes Eli."

"I guess we'll just have to show them we don't care about them." Clare crossed her arms and glared at the two.

"But I do care about her."

"Well, act like you don't." Clare looked at Adam. "They'll be ours by the end of the day tomorrow." Clare smiled and walked to her next class.

00000000000000

"Eli I feel like we might have misinterpreted what we saw." Fiona confessed.

"What? How?"

"If Adam liked Clare, then why did he wink at me?"

"To mess with us. They've been playing with us."

"Adam isn't like that."

"They're probably trying to keep their relationship a secret."

"If they are in a relationship then why are we trying to break them up?

"Look, you want Adam right?"

"Yeah."

"Then we have to break them up. I'm better for Clare anyway, and you're better for Adam. Now let's just keep flirting today and tomorrow."

**Next chap is going to be intense! **


	3. Fight!

The whole next day Clare and Adam would flirt in front of Fiona and Eli and in response, Fiona and Eli would do the same. It was getting to the end of the day and neither had gotten what they wanted. Adam and Clare were in Math, the last class they had before English, where all of them would meet.

"Clare, it's almost the end of the day and Fiona and Eli haven't come running back to us." Adam panicked.

"They will."

"Maybe we should talk to them."

"Do you want Fiona to tell you that she likes Eli more than you?"

"No, but if that's how she feels-"

"N, she doesn't know how she feels, and neither does Eli. Just give it till the next class. That's where we'll get them." Clare smiled deviously and Adam looked down worried.

00000000000000

"Eli, if Adam doesn't ask me out today I'm asking him." Fiona declared.

"No! You can't give in. they want us they just don't know it." Eli locked his locker.

"I rather have Adam tell me he doesn't like me now than later."

"He does like you, just hasn't gotten jealous enough to man up and tell you. We'll get them next class." Eli reassured.

"What if we don't? Adam is pretty shy and I think I might be scaring him off."

"Fine, if you're so worried we'll get them now." Eli pointed to Adam and Clare walking down the hall.

"What do we do?" Fiona said enraged at how he was looking at her.

"We're both good actors. Want to act out a kiss?"

"A-A kiss?"

"That will be the ultimate way to get them jealous." Eli said excitedly.

"No offense, but I can't kiss you." Fiona looked at him disgust.

"Just pretend I'm Adam."

"That'll be hard but I'll try."

"Good, now…." Fiona and Eli started to lean in.

00000000000000

Adam closed his locker and turned to see Fiona and Eli leaning into each other about to kiss across the hall. He knew he was supposed to act like he didn't care, but this was a whole new deal. Adam ran over and shoved Eli into the locker. Eli grabbed his collar and pushed him into the other lockers. Eli kneed Adam in the gut and Adam swung at Eli, knocking him onto the ground.

000000000000

Clare saw Eli and Adam start fighting and she had seen Fiona and Eli about to kiss. If Adam hadn't of stepped in she would have. Actually she decided to step in. Right as Eli shoved Adam into the lockers Clare slapped Fiona across the face and Fiona grabbed and pulled her hair, smashing her back into the lockers and bitch slapping her. By that time, Mr. Simpson and other teachers had come in and separated us. We were sent to the nurse to be checked out and would visit Simpson later.


	4. Love

Eli and Fiona were sitting on the farthest away bed, and Adam and Clare were sitting the only few feet away from them. They all had ice packs, Fiona was holding her cheek, Clare was icing her head, Eli was taking care of his eye, and Adam was holding his gut, the ice pack sat next to him.

"Thanks a lot Adam." Eli sneered. "Now I'll have a black eye for the dance."

"Well, I'm about to through up, do you think my mom will let me go out after this? Besides I didn't think you were a dance kind of guy."

"I'm not."

"Then why are you going?" Eli had actually been thinking about asking Clare the whole day and it was still on his mind. "Or are you taking someone?" Adam looked over at Fiona, hoping it wasn't her, and it showed in his eyes.

"It shouldn't matter. I know who you're taking." Eli answered.

"Who?" Adam asked confused.

"You're taking Clare because you like her!" Fiona shouted and walked over to the third bed, closest to the door.

"What are you talking about? I don't like Clare." Adam turned to her.

"You don't?" Fiona looked up hopefully.

"No, why would you think that?"

"Because you guys were flirting by the lockers." Eli confessed.

"I never flirted with Adam." Clare said shocked at what she was hearing.

"We saw you guys on Thursday." Fiona judged.

"Wait, in the morning by the lockers?" Adam questioned Fiona.

"Yeah."

"We weren't flirting at least not really." Clare explained.

"I was trying to help Clare learn to flirt." Adam finished.

"So, you don't like Clare?" Fiona asked.

"No, I like you a lot and wanted to go to the dance with you." Adam told shyly.

Fiona smiled and bent forward to grab Adam by his collar and pulled him to her. Adam smiled shyly before their lips connected and moved together. At first Adam was smiling into the kiss, but as it got more passionate he focused more on the feeling of their bodies pushed together than smiling.

Eli rolled his eyes and walked over to them. He grabbed the blue curtain and pulled it across them, blocking them from Clare and his view. He turned smirking and sat down next to Clare.

"So, you were practicing flirting with Adam?"

"Yes."

"Why did you need to practice?" the blue curtain was pulled over and Adam was kneeling over Fiona's waist, and she was panting against the wall, her hair messed up already.

"Clare wanted you to ask her out and I thought if she flirted with you that would be the number one way to make sure you didn't wimp out." Adam smirked, before closing the curtain and going back to Fiona.

"Oh." Eli finally understood.

"Yeah, but why did you guys start flirting, were you practicing?" Clare lifted an eyebrow. Once again, the curtain open, but this time by Fiona and Adam was pressed against the wall.

"Eli came up with the idea that if we flirted you guys would get jealous and come back to us." Fiona closed the curtain.

"So, you this was all a big understanding." Eli concluded.

"Yeah, I just wanted you to ask me to the dance." Clare blushed.

"Then, Clare Edwards will you go to the dance with me?" Eli bowed.

"Yes, Eli Goldsworthy, I would love to." Clare smiled.

Eli smirked and leaned in and kissed Clare's lips softly. Clare kissed back a little bit at the end, to shocked for most of the time. When they pulled apart, Clare smiled and bowed her head.

"I'll pick you up at seven." Eli whispered before leaving.

Eli stopped and pulled the curtain back, Adam was kneeling between Fiona's legs, kissing her with his tongue. Eli rolled his eyes once again, and pulled Adam off by the back of his shirt.

"Come on, lover boy. Your tongues will meet again." Eli teased, while Adam had a goofy grin on his face.

Clare looked over at Fiona, who was panting and smiling.

"This is going to be a fun night." Fiona smiled.

Clare nodded her head, agreeing.

**That's the end! Hope you enjoyed my little short story! Review please!**


End file.
